The continuing reduction in the size of electrical and electronic components, and the concomitant reduction in the spacing of circuit traces and pads, along with substantial increases in the numbers of such circuits challenges the traditional approach of manufacturing connectors through stamping and forming of individual contacts which are assembled into plastic housings to electrically and mechanically interconnect circuits and components. To this end, a number of approaches have been developed that utilize etched circuits formed on thin films and wrapped around elastomeric cores to define an interconnection medium on extremely close centers. One such development for a substrate connector is represented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,297, issued Nov. 26, 1974. Another example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,413 issued Oct. 12, 1976, and still another example for interconnecting boards is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,311 issued Nov. 8, 1977. Along with the need to find ways of providing extremely closely spaced interconnections is a need for simplifying the handling and assembly of such connectors to assure that the extremely small conductive elements are properly positioned and aligned to effectively interconnect the pads and traces of circuits to be interconnected. Additionally, it is desirable that connectors for such uses be easy to handle, assemble, and position to assure a proper alignment and interconnection.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector for use with closely spaced circuits, such as those on printed circuit boards or components, that facilitates a ready alignment and assembly to assure an effective interconnection. It is yet a further object to provide a simple and reliable connector for high density circuit interconnections that is simple to manufacture and use and results in cost reductions in interconnecting closely spaced circuits and components. It is still a further object to provide a connector assembly that is large one piece, including a frame, elastomeric conductive member and covers, hingedly connected to the frame to be folded to provide a stacking of elements in interconnecting circuits and components.